


［路人x鱼］Religion  上

by saiwa_1009



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiwa_1009/pseuds/saiwa_1009
Summary: 预警：全文第一人称视角，有大段毁三观违反法/律、血/腥暴/力、性/幻想、Rape情节，阅读过程中若感到不适，请立即退出以免引起冲突。大写标粗：因APH关注我的朋友们可以自行跳过，同样足球同人圈的朋友们请谨慎关注，谨慎阅读。声明：<文章内容纯属虚构，与真人无关><若触及雷区，我向您道歉><拒绝评论区及私信谈人生>简介：你是我唯一的信仰，世上有你之处即是天堂。





	［路人x鱼］Religion  上

我的精灵，我的缪斯，我的珍宝。  
　　  
　　  
我无比渴望你，渴求你的身体。你在阳光下闪耀着微光的淡褐色肌肤，手臂和小腿上细微的绒毛，颈、臂膀与小腿上的小斑点，都具有致命的吸引力，让我肮脏粘稠的情欲融化，无处隐匿。瞧，仅仅是一节裸露的纤细脚踝就让我炙热的欲望如埃特纳火山般不住的流淌喷发。  
　　  
　　  
你修长的手，你身体上我饱含欲望的双手。  
　　  
　　  
你是世上最纯洁的神，也是世上最诱人的尤物。我想将你变成我一个人的所有物。我如同一条面目可憎的虫，贪婪地吸食着你甜蜜的血液，让那些鲜活的殷红像碾碎的玫瑰花汁液般流淌在我的手心。我妄想荆棘攀上你修长的躯体，让细嫩的肌肤绽放出一朵朵淋着晶莹糖浆的鲜花。  
　　  
　　  
哦，你那纠结的湿漉漉的睫毛，像是在拨动我的心弦。我想要揽住你的腰肢，舔吻你眼尾那片诱人的绯红，当你像含羞草般蜷缩成一团时又将你野蛮地展开。我的小精灵，你会眼中满含泪水地望着我吗？我无比贪恋你身上弥漫的费洛蒙，贪恋你迷人的气味，我想吻遍你身体的每一个角落，在你柔软的皮肤表面留下专属于我的痕迹。  
　　  
　　  
我是如此的肤浅，像一个混淆了性与爱概念的涉世未深的少年。这是爱吗，这不是爱吗？如果是另一个灵魂寄居在这具完美的躯体中，我还会继续为此沉沦吗？这个答案是我永世都无法给出的，但唯一可以确定的是，你就是你，我不允许任何一个生命体将你替代，他们绝不及你的万分之一。  
　　  
　　  
我幻想着将你带入另一个只有你我的世界，锁在至深处的宝箱里，钥匙是我永恒的爱意。我的蜜糖，你可能会觉得我太自私，但我只是想保护你。我的天使，我永远的爱人，我多么希望那些恶意中伤者与谩骂者化为土灰随风飘散，沦为最低贱卑微的东西被随意践踏。他们无用突出的眼球上蒙着厚厚的一层翳，脑在异常兴奋的同时被大量的酒精与药所麻痹，心脏、唇舌与四肢浸泡在剧毒中溃烂，散发出腐朽与死亡的气味。我的男孩，你知道的，他们不值得使你困扰，也不配进入你的大脑里一秒钟。  
　　  
　　  
我本惧怕并愧于用我肮脏的身体触碰、玷污你，但清纯又放荡的你却在乐此不疲地勾引着我。你柔软的、泛着水光的唇附在我的掌心，炙热的呼吸，我同样炙热的心脏。我的生命之光。你就像一颗甜美丰腴的无花果，等待着他人的采摘与品尝，用爱欲之火将你融化。  
　　  
　　  
我几乎要在迷乱中走向癫狂。这是你与我的第一次相遇，但你身体美妙的曲线已经在我的痴梦中被描摹品尝了千万次。我的身体因汹涌的愉悦感而轻轻颤动着，你看向那个近在咫尺的有罪之人，关切而礼貌地询问他的身体状况。欲望与罪恶的枷锁几乎使我窒息，而冰冷的钥匙就在我右边的衣袋中，我滚烫潮湿的掌心中紧紧地攥握着。  
　　  
　　  
砰。  
　　  
　　  
是枷锁落地发出的震颤的巨响。你难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，满脸写满了惊恐，后背顶在车门冰冷坚硬的框架上，而腰侧则抵着那把小巧精致的手枪（我发誓在英国合法买枪绝对是一件极其严格而繁复的事）你的身体微不可闻地轻颤，嘴唇上下开合着小声地祈求，热腾腾的气息断断续续地冲击着我的颈侧。  
　　  
　　  
天啊，我的宝贝，你真该好好瞧瞧自己可怜的样子，就像一只独自面对凶狠猎食者利齿的幼鹿，纤细的四肢不住颤抖，却倔强地高扬起头颅，抬起幼小的角。那发红的眼角与雾气氤氲的晶莹眼眶，引诱我想要深深地吻上去。  
　　  
　　  
实际上我也确实这样做了，我的男孩像一只受惊的兔子般往后缩瑟着，双手僵硬无措地搭在我的臂上，反射性地闭紧了双眼。这无疑更加方便了我放肆的行为。巨大的幸福瞬间让我的灵魂一阵阵地震颤。你瞧，我们简直像是一对在地下停车场亲热欢爱的热恋情侣，就算有人路过也不会起疑。我野蛮无比的将你拉拽上车，装作听不到你浅浅的痛呼声，一边隐隐心痛，一边狠狠地拉紧绑在你身上的绳索和安全带。  
　　  
　　  
“你最好不要反抗。”我这样说着，故作轻松地把枪口朝你扬了扬，自顾自打开了车载音响，乘着流淌的音乐与呼啸的风，飞驰着驶向属于我的天堂。在等红绿灯的间隙我看向坐在副驾驶的你，下晌朦胧的阳光与斑驳的树影交错洒落在你的脸颊上，但即使是如此，也无法点燃你那神采尽失的双眸。你既像一位笼罩在圣光与恩典下的神祗，又如同炼狱中淬毒的恶魔。  
　　  
　　  
“你不会有事的。”我听见自己的声音这样说道。我的男孩瞪大了双眼，其中是难以置信、惊恐与气愤交杂共存的复杂神色。我的手先大脑一步行动起来，抚上了你晕红的眼角，擦去了那道快要干涸在你脸颊上的水痕，其中包含着我肮脏的唾液与你苦涩的泪。你紧闭着双眼，猛地将头扭向另一侧，又被我强硬地捏住下颚转回来。  
　　  
　　  
“不，不要拒绝我。”我的声音比我想象的要更加沙哑、低沉和破碎，像是一扇年久失修锈迹斑斑的铁门发出的尖锐的摩擦声。你久久不愿睁开双眼，似乎这样就能从绝望的困境中脱逃似的，灵魂跟随着呼啸涌动的风，获得了永世的自由，带起一片枯枝落叶与尘沙。  
　　  
　　  
“听着，是你的性命、你那双修长漂亮的腿重要…”我故意在此处顿了顿，手指下流地揉捏着你可爱的膝窝，触碰着我幻梦中的那具神圣的躯体，享受你瞬间的不知所措。“还是你那点廉耻和贞洁重要？”我心中充满了残忍的快意，把“那点”两字咬得极重，而你仍一如既往的沉默以对，只是眉头愈发紧蹙，连牙齿把柔软的下唇磨得鲜血淋漓都恍若未闻。  
　  
　　  
我像变魔术似的摸出了一盒柠檬硬糖——与那把精致的小手枪放在一个衣袋里，倒出了一颗放在手心里递到你面前。为了你不要再折磨自己的嘴唇，或仅仅是觉得你用灵巧的小舌头裹住糖果、晶莹糖浆流淌而下的样子很性感，天知道是为了什么。你迟疑地看着我，既不敢拒绝又不敢吃下我给的东西，但最终还是把紧闭的双唇微微张开了一条小缝隙。  
　　  
　　  
我的天使就是这样容易妥协。我的欲望不住地暗示着我一件事——把你按在任何肮脏而充满性欲的地方，狠狠地贯穿，让你痛苦，让你快乐，让你战栗，让你迷乱。让你彻底属于我，就像我无数次在梦中所做的一样。  
　　  
　　  
这是渎神。  
　　  
　　  
“你看，你现在是我的了，所以我不会做违背你意愿的事，同样你让我去做什么都行。”我仔细地看着你用口腔与唇舌包裹住糖块时色情、诱惑但不自知的样子，“你考虑好答复了吗？”  
　　  
　　  
“不，我不想，求你不要那样对我，我可以给你——”  
　　  
　　  
我用一个深吻封住了你开合的唇瓣。我舔舐着那些细小的伤口，血液混合着柠檬的清甜消融弥散在我的唇齿间。你倒吸了一口气，身体像条光滑的鱼般扭动，却躲不开渔夫铁钳似的手。我可怜的男孩，你心中一定充满了对恋人的愧疚与对现状的恐惧。  
　　  
　　  
我们是天造地设的一对，你使我重获新生，而我给你在罪恶中带来快乐，在你用金钱来衡量我们之的间关系前，我不得不阻止你。一吻结束，你粗喘着气，眼尾与唇角像是要滴下血来，肌肉僵硬得如同大理石，浑身上下无不写满了抗拒。  
　　  
　　  
“我真的很抱歉，无法满足你对我提出的第一个要求。不过我会尽量补偿你，用我的方式，用快乐的方式。”我把你那件价格不菲的衬衫撕扯成一块在空中飞舞的碎布，在你光洁的脖颈上留下一串水光泛滥的殷红的罪恶之花，你不堪一击的挣扎与微弱的惊呼则是最好的养料。  
　　  
　　  
我张口咬住你饱满的胸肌与挺翘的乳尖细细舔弄，你呜咽出声，抖得像一片在秋风中摇摇欲坠的枯叶。我看向你的胸前，那里同样留下了一片红痕与水渍，乳头挺立着，像初经人事的少女般敏感，在我的指缝间泛红充血。男性本不应该从这里获得快感，但天知道你有多适合做这个。  
　　  
　　  
我罪恶肮脏的双手继续向下，拂过你轮廓分明的裸露的腹肌，接着是下腹部，你腰侧完美的曲线。你紧紧咬着下唇，但又像是突然想起了什么似的转而咬住了口中的柠檬硬糖，强撑着保持沉默。我猛地将你拉进我热烈的怀抱中，一手在你光裸的背脊上下摩挲，另一手拉下了你那条黑色运动裤，让它半挂在你的膝窝处。整个过程中你尽管四肢被缚却依旧挣动不止，可当我的手真正抵在那条通往伊甸园的小径的入口时你却一下子卸了力，整个人像是被抽走了灵魂般瘫软在我身上，炙热的呼吸喷洒在我颈侧。  
　　  
　　  
你哽在嗓子中无声的尖叫和四溢的眼泪让我感觉我是用一把钝刀刺穿了你的内脏——我指间粘稠的润滑液和你体内濡湿的触感告诉我这不是出于疼痛，而是恐惧、愧疚、负罪感…又或是什么别的东西。我右手的两根手指缓慢地向前推进着、搅动着，而另一只手则抚慰起了你身前半硬的阴茎。任何一个男人都无法拒绝这个，而你的反应也算不上青涩。你的胯部色情地小幅度挺动着操我的手，脚尖绷得笔直，一团意义不明的气音挤出喉咙。  
　　  
　　  
“你的身体似乎并不在意你的意愿。”我扳过你可怜的、歪到另一边去的脸，故意把沾有你体液的手指在面前展开，牵出一条晶莹粘稠的线，“还是说，你心里其实在期待着我做点什么。”诚实地说，你的反应让我有些意外，身体像经受过调教般渴求着，欲望轻松地冲破了大脑的桎梏，熟练地期待着他人的怜惜。  
　　  
　　  
“不，我不是！……啊！”上翘的尾音使你的话顿然失去了说服力。我的手指在你体内恶劣且富有技巧地勾起，在你敏感处狠狠地研磨几下，你就惊喘着软倒在我身上，眼神涣散。我贪婪地嗅着专属于你的气息，包含着诱惑与清纯、罪恶与信仰的甜美。  
　　  
　　  
我迫不及待地享用起这场盛宴。  
　　

 

T.B.C


End file.
